Talk:MH3: Armors
=Individual stats on armors?= How would you people feel about putting not only the skills activated on a set, but the exact stats themselves per armor piece to help people choose sets for specific skills? I've already done that. It ended up being too messy so I took them out. See http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Bobo%27s_Test_Page for the old MH3 armor page. The skill points and LV upgradings for each piece belongs on either a separate page or in the armor's individual page (that's why there are links). This armor page is supposed to act as a summary or quick view. Having everything on one page is too messy. --Bobofango 02:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how to really reply, but I guess this will work. I would love this. I'm constantly looking at what armors I can combine for other effects (Like HG ears/wind proof). Plus, I could know which talismans I would need to make/etc for each armor -- would really help and I've love to provide information on the armors I've made. -- j0y 1:29, May 7, 2010 (CST) =The jhen mohran gunner and blademaster set= The Jhen Mohran Gunner and Blademaster set has some minor spelling errors I'd like to mention.. The armor goes like this(Head/Chest/Arms/Waist/Legs)(Blademaster first, then gunner): Yamato Kabuto -- Mutsu Eboshi Yamato Muneate -- Mutsu Muneate Yamato Kote -- Mutsu Kote Yamato Koshiate -- Mutsu Koshiate Yamato Gusoku -- Mutsu Gusoku I dont have a female character, so I can't check on the jhen female sets -- hope it gets fixed soon. :< First Hinata felyne.. Now, Hyuga Armor?! XD Silly MH, making me laugh. Wish that translation will carry over to the US release X3 Mckrongs 22:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Moran's armors I believe they are named after imperial Japanese Battleships: Yamato, Hyuga, Mutsu, Amagi Also, I'm not sure how I'm going to implement the gunner armors and G armors. Probably will put G armors on another page. --Bobofango 02:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) That's cool. Make the Gunner and the G series on two separate pages. Then transfer the contents of this page onto a new page. Then I'll make this page link to the three pages :). Mckrongs 02:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Agree w/ Mckrongs. Awesome work on the armors bobo! http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 18:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) lolwut http://crescenthunters.no-ip.net/ Nice copypasta? And not even a single credit. Bobofango 07:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Infos on armors are wrong. Most stats are missing. Guild Hands and Waist take Rathian Coins, not Great Jaggi. Just one of many mistakes. Barioth Mats Barioth Hide should be Barioth Pelt. Fix Barioth ability from 'Runner' to 'Marathon Runner.' Great Jaggi/Great Baggi Armor In game these are just Jaggi/Baggi, not Great Jaggi/Great Baggi. Gobul Materials Listed under the Gobul Armor materials is Gobul Sphere, but it should be Gobul Lantern. Three numbers Why is there three numbers listed under the armor amounts? The three numbers. The first and second number represent the base and maximum defence for the armour set. The third is the maximum defence the armour set can get to when you reach High rank and is present as you can upgrade Low rank armour further with High rank materials. This gives it the same defence stats as the High rank equivalent armour set but with the same skills as the Low rank armour set. The part name doesn't attain '+'. AwesomeYuri 19:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Crafting Materials Suggestion Right now it lists the required materials for each piece of armor. It looks like this: Chainmail Headgear: Iron Ore x1, Whetstone x1 But I'm always finding myself adding up pieces manually and asking myself questions like "how many Lagiacrus Horns do I need to craft the entire Lagiacrus set?" Would anyone else other than me find it helpful if it also listed the total required materials to craft to entire set? Using the Chainmail set as an example, there could be a line after all of the individual armor pieces for the set that said: Total materials for Chainmail Set: Iron Ore x5, Whetstone x2, Warm Pelt x2, Earth Crystal x1 Does anyone else like this idea? --Tilex 45ACP 09:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes i like that Idea! the site almost already has that done, its almost done for weapons too! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 15:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC)